


Love Yourself

by conventionalstoryteller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-cest, lmao it barely counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conventionalstoryteller/pseuds/conventionalstoryteller
Summary: A poem about loving yourself, loving others, and the similarities between the two.
Kudos: 5





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class, hopefully people enjoy it!

You can’t love others if you don’t love yourself. 

But I don’t know how to fall in love. 

When I am alone, can I learn to love myself?

Do I get butterflies in my stomach when I look in the mirror? 

Do I stutter in my thoughts, write journal entries like love letters?

Do my thoughts about me keep me up at night?

Do I confess my crush to my closest friends, ask for their advice, see if they know 

if I like me back? 

How do I ask myself out?

Do I take myself out for coffee, laugh at all my own jokes and split a muffin with my future self?

Do I hold my own hand as I walk in the rain? 

Do I buy myself tulips? 

(Not roses, because roses mean commitment, and I don’t know if I can love this me for any period of time.)

Chocolates?

(Nothing expensive, because I don’t want to seem desperate.)

Do I take myself to the theater?

(Not romance, not horror, and nothing sad. Maybe action?)

And what if I fall for someone else?

Do I stare at the girl in my psych class, because her hair is long and shiny?

Did I catch myself staring?

Do I truly love myself if I can love another?

What about my first fight with my own head? 

Do I scream and cry?

Do I throw my mug in a fit of rage?

Do I sleep in my own bed, or do I sleep on a friend’s couch until I cool down?

Do I let myself see the tears on my cheeks, or am I too embarrassed to look? 

Do I apologize to myself?

Do I know I went too far?

Do I get help?

Do I let it this go, or does it fester?

Will this love last?

Does the fight linger on every breath, over every dinner, every dream?

Do I take a break, because I need to figure out who I am without me around?

Or do I make it work?

Do I apologize, and talk until I can compromise with my own thoughts?

Do I take it slow until I’ve forgiven myself?

Do I forget?

Do I wake up in the middle of the night, in my own bed, and whisper  _ I love you  _ until I believe it again?

When I am alone—

can I learn to love myself?


End file.
